


Weasel Dust Headcanons

by FrozenHearts



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Came up with it after seeing Deadpool, F/M, Fluff, Forever OTP, Headcanon, I AM SORRY, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am literally the only person who ships this ship, Joke's on you, My headcanons, New OTP, New otps on Valentine's Day are a wonderful thing, Post-Deadpool (2016), Weasel Dust, Yes I call them Weasel Dust don't judge me, You all thought this would be Angel Dust/Colossus, not really - Freeform, so freaking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons for Weasel Dust, my new OTP after seeing Deadpool on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasel Dust Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I came out of Deadpool with a new OTP: Angel Dust/Weasel, or as I like to call them, Weasel Dust.
> 
> I answered an ask about the pairing on my Tumblr, so forgive the capslock, as I was super-excited about it.
> 
> In my headcanons, Angel Dust reformed and became a good guy with the help of Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Colossus. Just to clear things up because I know she basically tried to kill Weasel in the one interaction they had in the movie.

I KNOW THEY ONLY HAD ONE INTERACTION THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE MOVIE BUT JUST HERE ARE MY HEADCANONS FOR WEASEL DUST (YES I CALL THEM WEASEL DUST DON’T JUDGE ME):

-SHE’D NEARLY CRUSH WEASEL WITH HER HUGS

-HE’D TRY TO EMULATE HER WITH THE WHOLE ‘CHEWING ON MATCHSTICKS’ THING (that would fail miserably because “Holy shit you aren’t supposed to _eat_ them”)

-SHE WOULD HAVE NO QUALMS ABOUT ASKING HIM OUT FIRST (MOSTLY BECAUSE HE WAS TOO NERVOUS TO ASK HER FIRST)

-WEASEL NOW TAKES PRIDE IN MAKING THOSE DRINKS WADE NAMED ‘BLOWJOBS’ BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH IT’S MOSTLY SUGAR AND WHIPPED CREAM WITH NOT MUCH ALCOHOL AND IT’S KIND OF A ‘GIRLY’ DRINK ANGEL LIKES THEM AND ORDERS ONE ALL THE TIME (SO MUCH SO THAT WEASEL ENDED UP PUTTING IT AS AN ACTUAL MENU ITEM IN THE BAR)

-HEIGHT DIFFERENCE (SHE’S SO TALL LIKE OMG SHE COULD REST HER CHIN ON HS HEAD BUT WEASEL DOESN’T MIND BECAUSE HE LOVES ANGEL’S HUGS)

-SHE TEACHES HIM HOW TO PROPERLY THROW A PUNCH BECAUSE HE’S WEAK AF AND THEY BOTH KNOW IT BUT THEIR SPARRING MATCHES WOULD END WITH LITTLE KISSES AND GIGGLING AND DORKY ADORABLENESS

- _HEIGHT DIFFERENCE_

-LIKE HOW HE PUT UP THE PICTURE OF WADE AND VANESSA AT THE BAR HE ENDS UP TAPING PICTURES OF ANGEL ON THE WALL (SHE SECRETLY LIKES THE ATTENTION EVEN THOUGH SHE PRETENDS SHE DOESN’T BY SAYING SHE’LL GIVE HIM A WEDGIE THAT WILL LAST UNTIL NEXT CHRISTMAS)

- ** _HEIGHT DIFFERENCE_**

-WHENEVER THEY HAVE MOVIE NIGHT ANGEL ALWAYS WANTS TO WATCH A HORROR MOVIE BECAUSE SHE KNOWS WEASEL GETS SCARED EASILY AND IT’S AN EXCUSE FOR CUDDLING

-IN TURN HE ALWAYS PICKS FOREIGN MOVIES (WITHOUT SUBTITLES) BECAUSE HE LIKES LISTENING TO HER ACCENT WHEN SHE TRANSLATES

-HIS HAIR IS LONG ENOUGH WHERE ANGEL WILL PUT TINY BRAIDS IN IT WHILE HE’S WORKING AND HE LIKES TO PRETEND HER PONYTAIL IS A HANDLEBAR MUSTACHE

-ANGEL ALWAYS LAUGHS AT WEASEL’S JOKES BECAUSE EVEN IF PEOPLE TELL HIM HIS JOKES ARE SHIT SHE LOVES THEM TO PIECES BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS MAKE HER SMILE 

-WEASEL MAKES SURE TO HAVE HIS POLAROID CAMERA ON HAND WHEN HE TELLS ANGEL JOKES BECAUSE HE LOVES SEEING HER SMILE AND HE’LL PUT THE PICTURES UP ON THE WALL BECAUSE HE THINKS EVERYONE SHOULD SEE HOW PRETTY AND WONDERFUL SHE IS

-IN TURN ANGEL WILL NAB HIS CAMERAS AND TAKE PICTURES OF HIM WHILE HE’S WORKING OR WHEN CUSTOMERS COME IN THE BAR BECAUSE SHE LIKES THE VARIETY OF PEOPLE THAT COME INTO THE BAR AND WEASEL PUTS THOSE PICTURES ON THE WALL TOO

- ** _WEASEL DUST_**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Debt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403361) by [PeachyKeen_WithCream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream)




End file.
